powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Karone (Star Defenders)
Karone is the mother of Hokulele. Karone was once the Pink Galaxy Ranger. History Past Karone was born on the planet KO-35 and is the younger sister of Andros, the Red Space Ranger. She dreamed of being a Power Ranger when she got older, but she was unable to realize that dream until much later in life due to Darkonda kidnapping her and giving her to Ecliptor to be raised to be evil. In Space Karone, as Astronema, had done battle with the Rangers for nearly a year. She eventually learned that Andros was her brother and joined the side of good, being completely set to become a Space Ranger, but she was forced back to the side of evil by Dark Specter. Andros eventually saved her after the Z-Wave. Lost Galaxy Karone found the Pink Quasar Saber after the death of the first Pink Galaxy Ranger and took up the mantle of the Pink Ranger, allowing her to finally live up to her dream of being a Ranger, and joined the group during the remaining adventures on Terra Venture. Super Megaforce She once again became the Pink Galaxy Ranger to aid the Earth during the Armada invasion. Pre-Star Defenders Karone eventually married and began to carry a son. As a result of her expecting, however, she was not allowed to aid her brother and all of the other Power Rangers against the New United Alliance of Evil. Her son was born sometime after the conflict had begun. She told him many tales of many different Power Ranger teams, including her tenure as the Pink Galaxy Ranger. However, out of fear of how he would react, Karone never told him that she was once evil and lied that she was a Purple Space Ranger. Star Defenders The evening that Hoku returned home he, clumsily, explained that he gained the ability to morph into a Power Ranger. Karone didn't understand what he meant until she saw him in the suit. After the destruction of the Rebellion HQ, Karone allows the other Rangers to stay with them in their home. Despite happily letting them stay, she does expect them to help out around the home. She displays this when she proceeds to hand Bullbot a broom and request he sweeps. Personality Karone's personality has not changed to much since her time on Terra Venture. She's still loving and caring, yet is willing to bend the truth when it comes to talking to Hoku about past events. Messing with her loved ones is, however, one sure fire way to show one why she was once a feared evil as Iolana learned the hard way. Family *Andros - Brother *Unknown Husband **Hokulele - Son Trivia *Karone's lie of being a Purple Space Ranger is, in fact, a scrapped concept from In Space. There were plans for her to be a Purple Ranger, but they were scrapped due to Saban not having enough money to make a new costume and Japan not willing to help. This had later confirmation from the actor who played Andros. Category:Power Rangers Star Defenders